


danganronpa oneshots,, for ken

by wakaranai_quinn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Art, Carrying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, Sleepovers, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakaranai_quinn/pseuds/wakaranai_quinn
Summary: Oneshots of all (100+) of my friends Danganronpa ships
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro/Komaeda Nagito, Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kenhoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenhoshi/gifts).



Hey hey hello there reader I am writing oneshots (between 1k and 3k) for my friend Ken simply because I felt like it

Uhh the quality isn’t going to be great obviously but still,, 

I’m bound to run out of ideas for stories soon so some might have similar plot lines-

The thing is being completely randomised and I’m writing the ships in no specific order (other than random,, if that makes sense)

Name of ship will be included in the title like

“AxB: Title”

if that makes sense

Uhh well anyway,, enjoy !!


	2. Komasaba: Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesss starting off with one of my favs,, komasaba (mukuro x nagito). this is a non despair au! no warnings for this chapter

It wasn’t much more than a cool afternoon in Autumn - the clouds closed around the sun and skies dark. A light string of silver outlined the dark clouds and the rays of sunshine that peered through tickled along the face of none other than Mukuro Ikusaba. She lifted her head upwards to gaze at the gaps within the clouds, filling her eyes with tears. 

From the other side of the park in which Mukuro stood, a man giggled under his breath as he made his way over to her. 

He watched her eyes carefully as they started glossing over with tears – not from happiness or sadness, but simply from the pain of seeing the sun too long. 

Nagito Komaeda took several quiet steps as he made his way to her, walking to her from behind as to make sure that his presence wasn’t being sensed. Just as she squeezed her eyes closed, his hands snuck their way into her coat pockets and wrapped themselves around her hands, his arms wrapping around her arms and hugging her from behind. If it was any other person’s hands that had made their way to Mukuro’s, she wouldn’t dare hesitate to knock them out- but Nagito wasn’t just any other person. 

With her eyes still squeezed, now more or less gently shut, she chuckled under her breath and let a smile creep across her lips as her cheeks pushed against Nagito’s.. “Nagito…”

From his lips escaped a nervous giggle, as the man pulled his right hand out of her coat pocket to brush his fingers along the face of his beloved, pushing her hair behind her ear, making way for him to lay a small peck on the cheek that was just resting on his own. 

“Why are you ignoring me?” Nagito murmured beneath his breath, the tone feeling as if he was trying to lock eyes through closed eyelids, a slight hint of heartbreak upon his tongue, as Mukuro continued smiling blankly toward the sun. 

Mukuro chuckled again, and with her eyes still shut she joked, “I’m not, you’re just clingy.”

It was a comeback she used quite often if Nagito was to do the smallest think and her not react, he would immediately question her as to the act of ignorance she was apparently displaying. 

Mukuro, with her eyes still closed and hands still in Nagito’s, felt the sunlight fade from above her as the darkness made its’ way over her face again. 

“You’re quiet,” Nagito commented quietly, setting his chin upon her shoulder as the direction of his head pointed itself toward the floor. 

“I’m always quiet, you’re usually the loud one,” Mukuro laughed quietly again, which caused Nagito’s face to flush red. 

“Why are we here again?”

“Because it’s quiet.”

Another silence. 

Nagito knew the reason all too well: silence. 

Who ever went to a park on a cold afternoon? Nobody. 

Well… not anybody that the two of these high schoolers knew, anyway. 

Mukuro closed her eyes and looked up to the sky again, letting the sunlight burn through her eyelids, creating a vibrant red glow in her vision. 

Whilst she was distracted, more or less, Nagito tried a little something. 

Something that he tried often, mind you. 

He brought his hands out of Mukuro’s coat pocket and crept them along the sides of her stomach, soon making the grip tighter and lifting her body an inch or two off of the ground. 

“Nagito, don’t dare,” Mukuro said sternly, opening her eyes and turning her head towards his. 

For the first time, Nagito thought what might happen if he was to ignore Mukuro and, perhaps, continue lifting her – perhaps this time, even carrying her away. Chuckling under his breath, he tightened his grip further around her waisted and hoisted her over his shoulder, as he brought up his feet to lead a path to whichever destination he chose. 

Mukuro shouted again, a hint of laughter playing at her voice, her usual apathetic and somewhat blank persona starting to fade slightly. 

He laughed loudly as he crept his fingers along the top of her back, tracing the tips along her shoulder blade and bringing them up beneath her arm. He felt her cringing away from his hand as he started to make a tickling motion at her armpits. 

“Nagito!” she screamed in a fit of laughter as he turned a corner. Several people glared at him on the streets – all the while Nagito strolled on by, seemingly carefree as he continued to tickle his girlfriend. 

“Where are we going?!” Mukuro hardly managed to get out before erupting into another fit of laughter. 

“It’s a surprise!” Nagito giggled as he adjusted his grip on Mukuro, positioning her so that her torso was over his right shoulder. 

“Nagito!” she laughed. 

Mukuro tried to stay still and quiet, but with Nagito scratching at her sides, it was difficult. She couldn’t even tell where she was going, due to facing the opposite direction than to which Nagito was walking. The idea that she had no idea what Nagito might do or where he might take her was amusing to her. 

“Where are we going?” Mukuro asked again, calming down a bit and almost completely ceasing her wriggling. 

“I said it’s a surprise!” Nagito laughed, once again, as he reached out his left hand to open a door. Opening doors left handed when you’re right handed isn’t as easy as it looks. Especially if you’re carrying your girlfriend on your shoulder. 

“Nagito…” she groaned. 

“Close your eyes!” Nagito cheered with a singsong voice. “Or I’ll do it for you!”

“Put me down, you pervert!” Mukuro laughed. 

“Fine, just a minute,” Nagito giggled, picking up his pace and starting to jog, as he slung Mukuro over the two of his shoulders. 

Mukuro tried to see in front of her, but Nagito’s fluffy white hair blew into her face and blocked her vision. 

At long last, Nagito finally revealed the destination that he was taking her. 

“All of that,” Mukuro started, as she removed her coat and dumped it on the floor, before making herself comfortable sitting in the masses of blankets on Nagito’s bed. “Just for you to take me to your room?”

Nagito stood silently for a fraction of a second, a smile creeping across his face before he said with a soft voice, “Cuddles?” 

Mukuro laughed under her breath as she outstretched her arms, “Come on then, you big baby.”

Nagito crawled onto the bed and rested his head on her stomach, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. Mukuro pulled her left arm around him as she started twisting his hair with her right. 

“I love you,” he smiled softly, burying his face into her shirt. 

The clouds parted again as they let the sun shine into Nagito’s room, covering Mukuro’s red face as she gently smiled down at her own little ray of sunshine. 

“I love you too.”


	3. Irunaga: 6:30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miu x Angie!! Just another non despair au

Clutching the brush in her right hand, Miu inhaled deeply. Any second, the rest of the participants of this art class were to walk in. 

First time doing an extracurricular activity outside of school, what could go wrong? 

Everything, for one. But Miu was going to ignore that. 

…Or was she? 

No doubt, they’d all be better than her - she wouldn’t dare ever admit to somebody being better than her, but there were a few subjects in which, in all honesty, others were superior than her. 

Which is exactly what she’s trying to get past!

Nobody could say something like “aww, look, Miu! Somebody’s better than you!” anymore! 

Miu was going to sit through this art class and be the best student there - no doubt about it!

Breathing in deeply again, Miu opened her eyes and looked around at the people that had entered the room. There was nobody interesting that had entered the room... except... was that... who was that?

Miu knew who it was but she couldn’t quite pin the name - they were in the same class at school but that’s just about how much Miu knew about the girl. 

Perhaps she might talk to her - it’s not like Miu ever made an effort at being social with others; let alone others that didn’t seem to interest her. 

“Miu!” a voice came from the other side of the room. “Hey!”

Miu could just ignore that, right? It’s not like she was going to come over to her-

Spoken too soon. 

Well - she better act quickly. 

“Uhhh...” Miu mumbled. What was her name? “Hey, Angel!”

The other girl flushed bright red and stopped in her tracks - which, funnily enough, was only two feet from where Miu was sitting. “I’m Angie,” she laughed nervously. 

Crap, Miu better play it cool - she can’t afford to look like an idiot, especially in a place she feels she isn’t qualified to be. 

“No shit! I just wanted to give you a nickname, dumbass!” 

Angie flushed again, as if she somehow enjoyed being insulted by Miu.

Huh, a masochist. 

“What’s with that face?!” 

“Nothing!” Angie added quickly, before taking the seat to Miu’s right. 

Miu looked to her right at Angie. Honestly, she was... kind of confusing to Miu. 

What was she doing?!

She can’t be getting distracted by girls right now - she has to prove she’s better than everyone else!

Ugh, what to draw, though?

What to paint?

What to... to... to art? 

She dropped the paintbrush onto the floor and outstretched her hand in order to grab a pencil. Starting with a circle, Miu sketched a basic face shape. Hey, this wasn’t too hard. 

Miu continued making lines and curves with the pencil in her hand until she had the simple outline of a chest-up portrait. 

She let her eyes flicker to the body that sat only a seat to the right of her, before setting out to colour the canvas. 

Shades of brown – the soft sweet brown of Angie’s skin. Oh, what Miu would give to let herself touch the skin of the girl she sat a mere two feet from. 

Shades of white – the pale snowy white of Angie’s hair. Miu closed her eyes for a second and imagined running her fingers through the seemingly soft hair. 

Shades of blue – the dusty stone blue of Angie’s eyes. How Miu wanted to lock her own dusty blue eyes with the dusty blue eyes of Angie Yonaga. 

Miu shut her eyes again for another split second and let the colours take over her mind. 

God- she knew she got crushes easily but was this really the time? 

She was trying to do an art class, god damn! Not get distracted by some pretty girl and think about… touching her hair or… kissing her lips-

No! Concentrate, Miu!

She buckled down and finished the painting, doing each stroke slowly. 

Looking up and focussing her vision she looked at the painting that lay on the canvas before her, amazed and, to be honest, shocked that her own hands had created the work. 

She heard a giggle from the right, Angie’s giggle. 

Oof. 

Well, what did Miu expect, honestly? 

You don’t just paint someone and let it slide?

Oh god, Angie’s going to ask for the painting now, isn’t she?

Miu already knew it – so she stood from her seat and simply walked out of the room. 

She did know how to leave dramatically, after all. 

“Miu! Wait up!” came a voice from behind her. 

Ah, sheesh. 

Miu picked up her pace slightly, just enough for her to be at the speed of a jog but still walk. Angie, too, picked up the pace and came to jog aside Miu. 

“Where’re you going?” Angie asked in a rather upbeat tone. 

“Dorms,” Miu added quietly, slightly frustrated but mostly apathetically. 

“I’ll walk back with you!” Angie cheered with a smile on her face. Gosh, she had such a nice smile. 

“Don’t you want the painting?” Miu retorted with a slightly bitter tone. 

“If you’ll give it to me!” Angie smiled. “But you’re pretty talented! Atua has blessed you with painting talents!”

“Thanks,” Miu added as her face flushed red. She kept herself from smiling, though did let one tug at the side of her lips so Angie wouldn’t see.“Keep it.”

“If you insist!”

But Miu did not insist. Miu was actually quite apathetic about the course of events actually. 

Or more so, she wanted to be. 

Why did she care what Angie thought? 

“I’ll see ya tomorrow!” Angie called as Miu continued walking away. 

Miu groaned beneath her breath. 

Should she?

She would. 

Miu turned around and stormed back to Angie. 

“Dinner.”

“What?” Angie asked, pulling herself a few inches back from Miu, a red tinge lining her cheeks. 

“Dinner. Tonight.”

God! What was Miu doing?

She couldn’t pull out now – she couldn’t just say she meant it in a platonic way! Not after the way she had painted Angie in art class. 

“6:30?” Angie giggled cheekily. “6:30 sound good?” 

Miu blushed again. 

“Sure,” she smiled as Angie held out her hand, Miu taking Angie’s hand in her own. 

“6:30 it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooferino i wrote this at like 10 last night


	4. Naehiro: Foot Bags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAHHH NAEHIRO I LOVE THEM
> 
> just another non despair au,, actually,, all of them will be non despair aus unless i say they are
> 
> no warnings for this chapter

Chihiro rolled over in bed and looked up at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 

8:52am already?

How late did he sleep in?

Chihiro groaned quietly as he lifted a heavy arm off him, being careful not to disturb Makoto – the body who was trying to keep him in bed. He rubbed one leg against the other in order to pull up the socks on his feet that had slipped down during the night. 

“No escaping,” Makoto mumbled as he tightened his grip on Chihiro. 

“Yes escaping,” Chihiro giggled, crawling out from between Makoto’s arms. “School today. We’re going to be late.”

“Just ditch. We can go at the start of period two.”

“Guess that’s why your attendance is so low.”

Every Saturday night, Chihiro and Makoto would have a sleepover in one of the others rooms – this week they were staying in Makoto’s dorm. 

They would hold the sleepovers on a Saturday night because they could stay up as late as they wished to and they wouldn’t have to pay and consequences on Sunday – their free day. 

However, this week, Makoto had something happening on the Saturday night and so they postponed the sleepover for Sunday night. Obviously Chihiro had slept in – as with Makoto. 

“Oh, you’re paying for that,” Makoto laughed and wrapped his legs around Chihiros’, pulling him back into bed and putting his hands on Chihiros’ underarms, moving his fingers slightly in order to tickle him. 

“Makoto!” Chihiro half-screamed half-laughed as he attempted to squirm out of bed, before land on the floor with a thump. 

He quickly crawled over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and otherwise get ready for school – also to escape from Makoto’s tickles. 

Opening the bathroom door, Chihiro scurried inside quickly and leaned against the back of the door, cringing as his socks got soaked by the wet floor. 

Looking around the bathroom and peeling the wet socks off of his feet, he slowly realised he had forgotten to put his uniform in the bathroom the night before. Oh well, he could go back out in a minute – hopefully Makoto had fallen back to sleep, or had gotten into a less playful mood. 

Chihiro was already close enough to late for school without having to do anything special, but he spared a minute or two to do some makeup – he did quite enjoy makeup, and didn’t care if people thought it was “masculine” or not. 

He picked up his toothbrush (thank God he remembered to bring that into the bathroom) and the toothpaste before setting out to remove the morning fuzz from his teeth.

A rattling at the door let Chihiro know that Makoto was trying to enter the bathroom – Chihiro thought that the two of them were late enough for school today, he might as well let Makoto in rather than having a tickle war. 

“Just a sec!” Chihiro shouted through a mouthful of toothpaste. 

“Chi! You’re only brushing your teeth!” Makoto called back as the doorknob continued to rattle, before the door swung open, Makoto hanging from the handle. “And it’s not like I haven’t seen your teeth before.”

“I would hope so,” Chihiro laughed as he spat the toothpaste into the sink.

“Yeah,” Makoto giggled, walking to Chihiro’s side by the sink; also cringing slightly as he stepped on the wet floor. He stopped momentarily to peel his wet socks off and rolled up his pajama pants, then picking up his own toothbrush and the toothpaste. 

“How did you sleep?” Chihiro asked as he picked up Makoto’s hairbrush and started running it through his hair. 

“Guhh,” Makoto mumbled through a mouthful of toothpaste. “Jus’ a sec,” he spat out the toothpaste into the sink and turned on the tap, before putting his mouth beneath the running water. 

“When will you stop drinking from the tap?” 

“When you give me a valid reason to,” Makoto smirked. “And I slept good, thanks.”

“Well,” Chihiro corrected, smile creeping across his face as he made his way to the door of the bathroom. “You slept well and as did I. Now stop chatting and get ready for school.” 

“You started the conversation!”

“You continued it,” Chihiro smirked, shutting the door to the bathroom. 

“Just like you continued the tickle fight?” Makoto shouted from the other side of the door, a hint of sarcasm on his tone. 

“I didn’t have a choice!” Chihiro called as he walked to around the dormitory room. Where did he put his uniform? 

“Sure you didn’t!” 

“Uhh, ‘Koto, I think I left my uniform in my room!” Chihiro ignored Makoto’s sarcastic response, and set out to find his digital notebook. “I’m gonna just head out to find it and I’ll be back!”

“Borrow one of mine!” Makoto called again, as he opened the bathroom door, wearing his uniform, stupid ahoge standing tall up on his head. “They’ll only bit a bit too big!” 

“I guess we are late enough,” Chihiro sighed as he walked to Makoto’s chest of drawers, opening them up to reveal several uniforms. “Give me the smallest one.”

“Uhh, bottom left,” Makoto said as his feet made their way over to join Chihiro. “Foot bags are in the second drawer down, your shoes are wherever you left them last night.”

Chihiro laughed as picked up the uniform from the bottom left of the drawer he had opened, before opening the second drawn down to pull out a pair of socks. He giggled under his breath as he read the label on the drawer; ‘foot bags’. 

“Foot bags? Even on the labels?”

“…Yes,” Makoto stopped. “It’s funny.”

“It does make you laugh, to be honest,” Chihiro laughed again as he headed to the bathroom to get changed, closing the door behind him. 

The shirt was slightly too big as the bottom of it was to about a third of the way down his thighs and he had to roll the jeans up three times in order to even see his shoes. As for the blazer, Chihiro also had to roll up the sleeves several times just to have use of his hands. 

“Makoto,” Chihiro said as he walked out of the bathroom, wearing his boyfriends’ oversized uniform. Makoto smiled slightly upon seeing Chihiro. “I think I’ll need my uniform.”

“If you say so, Chi,” Makoto smiled again. “But we’ll be late for school.” 

Chihiro thought for a second. Well, he did get to wear Makoto’s clothes for a whole day – so that was a positive. 

“…You’re right, let’s go to school,” Chihiro pocketed his digital notebook and sat down, putting on his shoes quickly. “Let’s go to class, shall we?”

“We’ll be late, though.”

“I won’t,” Chihiro laughed. 

“What makes you say that?” Makoto asked as he slipped on his own shoes. 

“Not if I beat you there, that is,” Chihiro giggled before swiftly standing up and running out of Makoto’s room and down the halls. 

“Oh, I’m gonna get you for that!” Makoto called as he stood up, closing his door behind him and chasing Chihiro. 

Makoto stopped for a second, “Shit!”

“What?” Chihiro asked, slowing down and stopping in the hall. 

“I forgot to put on foot bags,” Makoto started turning around slowly, in order to go back to his room – or maybe in order to quickly sprint past Chihiro and beat him to class. 

“Hey!” Chihiro shouted as Makoto ran past him, before quickly picking up his own pace and racing him. 

“I can’t believe you fell for that!” Makoto giggled. 

“I can’t believe you pulled such a cheap trick!” 

“You still fell for it!” 

“You still pulled the trick!” 

The two laughed as they continued racing down the hall – before Makoto tripped and landed on his ass as his shoe flew off, leaving a bare foot, Chihiro continuing to race past. 

Well, Makoto did say he left his foot bags behind…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i should put a cute name for each title  
> also me: foot bags


End file.
